


Say it

by Generalpandathefourth



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 11:17:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7435202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Generalpandathefourth/pseuds/Generalpandathefourth





	Say it

_Too hot, hot damn. Call-'_

Waverly fumbled with her phone, scrambling too pick it up as fast as possible. She'd been waiting all day for this phone call. "Hey," she answered with a huge grin.

"Hey," Nicole answered breathily. She could hear her smile, see its dimpled beauty clearer than anything else in her mind.

"How was your day?"

Suddenly the phone was taken from her hand. "I knew it! And Dolls says I'm oblivious," Wynonna says cockily.

"Wynonna, give it back," she all but stomps her foot. She wasn't sure what her sister was going on about but it didn't matter at the moment, she had a car ride to get back to.

Wynonna shook her head in the way she did when holding things hostage. "You blew your secret sis, I know all about you and Haughtstuff."

"What?"

"Your ringtone, it gave you away," her sister explained as if she were in some old time detective movie and she'd cracked the Big Case.

She furrowed her brows. "Gave what away?"

"Your relationship," she supplied simply. Then she drew the phone up to her ear, "you guys talk far too often for friends."

"Good job detective," Waverly conceded indulgently and made a move to take her phone back. But Wynonna was always fast, clumsier, but faster, and she managed to fling herself over the one of the couches. Wynonna held out her arm far away from her sister as Waverly leaned against the edge reaching with all her might.

"Wynonna," she whined like the four year old she felt like in the moment. "Give it back."

"Say it first." Wynonna tickled under her arm. She flinched away from the attack.

"Say what?"

A shit eating grin split across the older sisters face. Wynonna pulled herself up onto her elbows and stared into her eyes in challenge. "Say you loOove her."

Waverly stopped, stunned. Her chest flooded with affection, heart singing to a song she hadn't heard before Nicole. She blinked once and met her sisters eyes once more. "I loOove her," she copied her sisters fluctuations with none of her tone. While Wynonna was momentarily distracted by the confession of sorts Waverly snatched her phone and sprinted for her room.

Once the door was held locked with a chair she pressed the device back to her ear. "I am so sorry about her," she apologized with a breath, landing on her bed with a huff.

"So you love me huh," her girlfriend questioned with humour.

Waverly's breath caught in her throat. "Um."

Nicole laughed on the other end of the call, breaking up the lump in Waverly's throat and replacing it with butterflies in her tummy. Nicole's laugh was just about the best thing in the world.

"It's okay, I loOove you too."

Waverly smashed her face into her blankets. Her face hurt from smiling and everything was tingling with happiness, sparkling with joy, singing and dancing in celebration. Nicole was teasing but also meeting her where she was at and she really couldn't be more elated.

"You can't talk like that. You're enabling her."


End file.
